Tales of Radiant Mythology 2: Apolake Rising
by gamings-reminiscence
Summary: Long before Gilgulim, the world's Descender, as well as what would now be called the forefathers of Terresia, defeated the puppet of the Gods and vanished.Join me now as I fortell the story of the heroes of past and present facing those who created them.
1. Prolouge

**Hey fanfiction world. This is my first story I have ever written for recreation so be gentle but don't lie about my writing. Anyways, I know the sequel is out in Japan already, but I have no idea when it will come out in the US. Since I don't feel like searching the internet looking for subbed gameplay footage, I have decided to write a story of my own since I actually have some free time for a couple of weeks. More likely than not, this WILL be a long story so I'm guessing around 20-30 chapters hopefully. My favorite Tales game is ToV so that cast will be part of the main cast in this story. So without further ado, here is the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology or any of the other Tales games that will appear in this story.**

**Prologue**

1939 B.G. (Before Gilgulim)

Chaos. Only complete and utter chaos can describe the scene being played. The once blue sky is seen as fractured and slowly falling to the dying land, revealing a massive creature with tendrils of darkness coming towards the land. Tidal waves crash into evacuating shoreline cities, wiping out thousands of lives. Desert lands boil to dangerous temperatures as even the surrounding monsters fall from heat stroke. Screams are heard as a town with a large cherry blossom tree is being overrun by monsters. The countryside is set ablaze with thieves and bandits stealing and destroying remaining towns in a final attempt to pillage before the supposed 'end of the world'. Even a massive army of trained men in silver armor placed in the front lines of a regal city could not withstand the onslaught of wave after wave of foreign monsters.

Suddenly, beams of energy are seen flowing from cities and people towards a floating mountain, an ancient city from civilizations past atop its vast peak. Surprised by the sudden change, the world's inhabitants, monsters included, stop. As if placed under a spell, the land grew silent as the collection of energy accumulated towards that single point. From the top of the city, seven figures are seen standing in circles of glowing formulas surrounding a single warrior ,clad in robes surrounding all but the eyes and naval, as a fallen man is attempting to stand. A power is released as four beings appear around the floating city: a fairy whose presence brings gust of wind into the stage, a mole who seems to make even the surrounding mountain side bow down in respect, a being that would come from hell itself, and a woman with a body that flows like water. Together, the four beings release the gathered energy and shot it towards the approaching monstrosity in the sky. Sword in hand, the center figure raises a pole-like object into the sky. All is silent except for the voices of the people surrounding the person.

"So they really intend to give up the blastia…" the fallen man mumbles.

"Oh no way! Our plan isn't working!" a boy wielding a hammer begins to panic.

"No it's ok! Just a little more! It just needs a little more power!" a young girl wearing goggles tries to reassure the boy.

"But how? There isn't anymore!" this voice comes from a woman whose hands are clasped in prayer.

"C'mon! We gotta do something!" comes from a middle age man tiredly clasping a bow.

"It's gotta work!" a woman with a spear pleads.

"Dammit! Come on!" A man says as he tightly grasps his sword in agitation.

"AWROOO!!" A sword wielding dog howled into the sky

As the world intently stares at the beam of energy, the fallen man finally rises and slowly proceeds towards the energy.

"Entelexia…Spirits…Humans… Elucifer…Can this world truly change?!"

Deciding for himself, he raises his blood-red sword into the air and a power of its own circles the man. The power increases and becomes a pillar of power that merges with the beam of energy. It begins to swirl upwards as the four beings surrounding the mountain merge with the energy as well. The combined energy takes the form of a pure white feather standing at the tip of the world and facing the octopus-like monster. The person in the center of the action smiles lightly at the man who gave some the remainder of his power to help, having appeared next to person out of nowhere. The person gives a final cry to the heavens as the people yell out,

"Yeah!"

"C'mon!"

"Please!"

"Work!"

A gust of wind erupts into the platform as the person moves the pole-like object into a sweeping arc that brings the giant feather of light crashing into the being in the sky. The being erupts in a dazzle of lights that shower onto the land, reviving the broken soil, repairing destroyed cities, and calming the crazed monsters roaming the lands. In the center of the world, a giant seed shaped object plummets into the sea and buries itself into the ocean floor. The hood was blown back by the force of the wind, revealing a young woman with short violet hair and amber eyes beaming back at the group of celebrating and soon-to-be heroes. In an attempt to thank the man who helped them in the last minute, she realized that he had disappeared.

But before she could voice her discovery, a thunderous crack is heard vibrating through the floating mountain. A second later, the mountain collapses and begins to plummet towards the ground thousands of feet below. In between the mass of screams, the young girl with goggles begs to the woman grasping onto her spear for dear life even in free-fall.

"Judy, call Ba'ul!"

"…He-He can't get to us! There's too much debris! He can't maneuver past it all without falling!"

Chunks of the mountain rain on the group and they are instantly knocked out in mid-air. Right as they are about to hit the ground a blinding flash of white light encompasses the group and the sound of thunder is heard. As the light dissipates and the sound fades away, a giant whale shaped creature with a ship strapped to its belly flies towards the pile of rubble that was once a mountain city. After several minutes of flying around the pile, the monster lets out a great cry and flies towards a lone town on a small island.

In an abyss of white, the robed woman is seen floating in mid-air, still unconscious. A voice resounds from the silence, _"It is not yet your time to die, for I am still in danger. I am sending you to a different time where my people will need the information that will soon be lost, information and assistance that you can provide. If you fail and my vision shall come to pass, then the world you nearly gave your life for shall die. But I shall warn you, the danger you will face is more than you or your companions can handle as of now, but it must be done…Now… speaking of your companions… perhaps I shall allow them to live as well and aid you in your mission. Now awaken and renew your vow to me! Renew your loyalty to serve again as descender of Terca Lumireis!"_

The woman awakens and kneels down in midair, sword of black and orange steel outstretched in her hands, proclaiming, "Yes! I, Keilani of Terca Lumireis, solemnly swear on my life that I shall serve and protect the land whose roots gave birth to me!"

Upon uttering these words, the once white abyss turns pitch black and gravity seemed to take affect as she fell into nothingness.

**A/N: And done! Whew! That made for one heck of a vent ^_^. But yeah, prologue done! I'm know I made some mistakes (no beta ********) so feel free to point them out, more often than not it will help a lot. In terms of reviewers, I'm fine with silent readers since I used to be one, and constructive criticism is welcome, but please, NO FLAMMING! I'm using this account as a vent and a creative outlet, the last thing I need is a review like 'OMG ur such a N00B! sToP wRiTiNg!' you get what I mean. On a different note, how'd you like the chapter? I tried to stick with the ToV ending up until the end so I hope it turned out ok (I was watching the ending on youtube while typing the chapter out). Like I said before, I'm using this account as a vent so I don't mind if I get zero reviews, BUT they would be appreciated. Also, if you want a certain Tales character to show up, send a review or pm me. That about sums it up so until next time. –gamings-Reminiscence **


	2. Good to be where?

**Hi before reading I would like to ask anyone reading this to** **CHECK MY PROFILE! It would probably clear up some stuff. Wow I got a review! I'm surprised how one review could really make my day, and because of that, I'm cutting my research paper short for today so I can work on this. It's not due for another a few more weeks anyways XD. Alright, now for chapter one!**

**Chapter 1: Glad to be…where?**

Floating in darkness, Keilani is seen floating horizontal to our line of sight. She passes by various blurred images; a town with only the skeletons of what would look like buildings, a meeting between a man with a scar, a young man and what would seem to be a young boy accompanied by a man in blue and silver, and a parade leading to a great castle. But then suddenly, the images darken and the images of eight stones appear, and a more peculiar image: fire. Just a collection of oranges, yellows, and red mixed into one image of licking flames and sparks. The fire seemed to grow and just as the illusionary flame was about to touch our Descender, it faded like the images past. Like the flow of a river before nearing a waterfall, the images pass by in a more hastening fashion until a bright white light covers Keilani and all goes black.

"_At upang ito ay magsisimula_."(1)

Keilani tiredly opens her eyes before quickly shutting them due to the sudden bright light. In an attempt to fight off the growing grogginess, she forces herself upright and stares into space until her surroundings come into focus. She recognizes the small bed she is laying on, a toilet in one corner, three windowless walls and more noticeably, steel bars where the fourth wall should be. 'Great, ANOTHER jail cell.' Keilani thinks tiredly. 'Wonder what Yuri got us into this time…'

She gets up to stretch her cramped muscles as a sharp jolt of pain courses through her back. Slowly, she reaches back and gently traces the outline of bandages at the base of her neck. Trying to survey the damage she gets up, but then realizes that her clothes from before have been replaced by something a little more, to put it easily, revealing. She was now dressed in a red body forming tank-top with black fingerless gloves going up to her elbows. She wore shorts that barely reached mid thigh and were strapped down to boots. To add insult to injury, the boots seem to be sporting heels, a fact she took in after nearly stumbling on her first step (2). Temporarily forgetting her injury, she thinks, 'Wow, I can't wait for Raven to get an eyeful of this' with a slight groan. 'Speaking of Raven why hasn't anyone else woken up yet, Rita should have blown this place sky high by now. I need to find out where we are.' Tired of thinking to herself, she calls out past the bars, "Hey! Is anyone out there? A disgruntled mage or perverted old man maybe?"

"Hey!"

"Who are you calling perverted?!"

Two voices answered her call, but they were not what she was hoping for. While one voice did indeed sound middle aged, the responding voices were unfamiliar to her. Two men, who would seem to be the guards, clad in sleeveless deep red tank tops lined with a silver and black X going from the shoulders to the waistline, fingerless gloves, and baggy black pants walked up to her cell. One man with a helmet visor-down had a sword strapped to his side while the other had a mask concealing his eyes and a staff strapped to his back (3). Upon looking them over, Keilani smiles and thinks, 'Huh, a mage AND an old man. Who would've thought? Guess I'll just have to improvise then.'

"What are you smiling about brat?!"

"We don't take lip from our prisoners!"

To this Keilani lightly retorted, "But I'm not giving you lip, that's gross. I wasn't even calling for you two buffoons."

"Buffoons?!"

"Yeah, buffoon: a rude or vulgar fool. Ever try reading a book? It might help with your vocabulary problems."

"Aright shrimp if you don't shut that little mouth of yours-"

"Hey I am NOT short! I'm still growing; 5'4" is a perfectly reasonable height for a growing 16 year old! At least I'm not so uptight that I walk around in full uniform. Why would you wear your helmet down like that? You're indoors sir, and mage guy, can you see through that blindfold thing?" She proves her point by raising two fingers in the air and waving them in his face.

"Why you insubordinate little-"

"Oh my bad, you DO have a vocabulary!"

"That's it! Her execution with that Irving boy wasn't supposed to be until noon, but she's asking for her head to be chopped off early!"

The man with the sword pulled out a ring of keys and forcefully slid the bars open. He began to stalk towards her when a voice in the adjacent cell in a panicked voice yelled out, "W-wait execution?! When was this agreed on? This was supposed to be PEACEFUL negotiations! Sheena promised she would make me some-"

With a sigh, the mage walks over to the other jail cell as the voice continues his rant, "-of her famous curry after I get back! There is NO way my last meal will be Raine's beef spaghetti-ice cream-tabasco stew! I mean where the hell did the beef GO in all of that?!"

As the mage left the jail cell, the swordsman turned back to Keilani only to find that she was gone. Alarmed he starts to call out to his companion only to have a hand clamped over his mouth. During the mage's departure Keilani managed to slip past the guard and grab him from behind. Quickly, she wraps her free arm around the base of the man's neck and with her knee pushes his body into the nearest wall, her back screaming in pain because of the sudden movement. His muffled cries for help went unheard because of the 'Irving' boy's complaint about human rights and having at least a final meal before he "kicks the bucket". Flexing her muscles, she applies pressure to his neck and the force on his spine locks his joints in place, leaving him unable to stop her from locking him into a sleeper hold. His muffled cries soon fade away and she carefully releases her hold on the man and quietly lays him on the floor, unconscious. She starts to walk away, but as an after thought, uses a dirty rag to gag his mouth, relieves him of his sword, and carefully places him into the bed in the cell.

'Hmm breaking out of so many jail cells with Yuri sure comes in handy.'

Ignoring the stinging pain in her back, she then presses herself onto the wall of her jail cell and slowly looks towards the empty hallway all the while sheathing her newly acquired blade. Her tense form relaxes though after seeing the mage with his back to the floor, a light burn mark on his chest. As she steps out, the cell next to her slides open and a boy who didn't seem much older than her steps out of his cell. With a jovial expression he exclaims, "Oh yeah! I had the sorcerer's ring! Forgot I even had this little thing."

Keilani had to admit, his clothes were certainly, distinct. He wore a bright red jacket with many decorative buttons lining the front. He had loose pants with suspenders that fit smugly over his broad shoulders and dirt covered red boots. But what really caught her attention was a blue orb showing on his left hand.

'No way! Is that a working blastia?! I thought we took all of the blastias into Brave Vesperia no.1!'

As she reaches over to grab his hand, suddenly, her surroundings seemed to be pulled into a vacuum like space until all that was left was white; almost like a canvas wiped clean. From seemingly out of nowhere, a man appears in front of Keilani; wearing gold braces on each wrist and pants with a loincloth down the center one could see that every muscle in his body was perfectly defined and his sheer size, having stood a good two feet taller than Keilani, would make any man cringe in fear. Yet his fierce but kind eyes give the impression of a fatherly figure. This fact is supported as he speaks to Keilani in a deep but gentle voice, "Anak (4), I am sorry you had to be involved in something past your time…. But it must be done. Your kapatid na lalaki sa laban (5) cannot defeat him by himself."

"Subalit, Bathala po (6) but why did you bring me here and who is so difficult that you would need two of us to defeat him?"

His eyes miraculously soften even more and answers like an adult teasing his child, "So many questions anak, I shall answer them when you meet with the Descender of this time everything will make sense." His eyes harden slightly, "That's beside the point, I have called you here to tell that you must not speak of blastia in this world; it is the wrong time to mention your lineage, and we cannot have someone know who you or your friends are, gawin mo maintindihan?"

"Ako maintindihan (7) po, I will have faith in your will."

"Mainam (8) oh and before you get back," The world begins to fade away to darkness, "that boy in red you met before you came here? He's going to punch you in the face."

"Oh I see… ANO (9)?!" Before she could even register what he had said, a gloved hand comes crashing into her face sending her reeling back a good two feet.

"That's right! There's no way I'm gonna let you Desian bastards take this from me!" the boy gestures to the orb on his left hand. She realizes at that moment that she was still clad in what he must consider 'Desian clothing' and reaches for her sword but decides against it, realizing that if they were both in prison, he could be an ally. Raising her hands, palms facing him, she says, "Listen this is not what you think it is!" He looks confused at her apparent surrender, but shakes it off "Like I'm gonna take that kind of crap from the people who murdered Marble!" and continues to charge at Keilani with wild swings.

"For" a backstep, "crying" ducks under a swing, "out" jumps over his head, "LOUD" she tries to backup but she hits a wall and can feel the cold surface biting at her neck. 'Okay, this isn't working, time for a new tactic.' She moves into an offensive position; she places one leg out slightly in front of the other and brings her hands up, but keeps her hands unclenched with fingers outstretched. As the boy charges at her, she guides his hands between her palms and pivots her back foot to the left in an arcing motion, using his momentum to move herself out of the way and causes him to run into the steel wall with a loud thud but not before stumbling in her heels. Upon hearing the thud, Keilani inwardly cursed, both at her thoughtless mistake and the pain she was hoping would have faded erupting again from her back, 'That was louder than I hoped. Now more guards are bound to show up.' Tired of trying to calm him down, Keilani grabs one fist in the palm of her hand and speaks in a firm voice, "Listen, as much as I enjoy this little spar of ours, I don't want to go up against more guards than I have to and at the moment, I'm not capable of fighting them all off on my own. So how about we agree to disagree and get out of here first."

The boy scowls at her for a moment but then after hearing the thud of boots above them, he quickly agrees. They both jog to the confiscated items just outside their cells and Keilani sees the boy strap two swords to either side of his waist. But, upon searching through the equipment, she found not only was her sword gone, but her Radiant Amor was taken as well.

'They would take it, wouldn't they?! Well they were legendary pieces of armor but that's beside the point! Now I'm stuck in hooker clothes! Guess I'll have to make due.' With that she throws off her boot/heel combination from hell and slips on a pair of smaller more practical boots, replaces her fingerless gloves with leather braces, clips off the straps connecting the boots to the short shorts, making the shorts cling to her body less, and slips on a light, three quarter black jacket over the tank top. Satisfied with her appearance, with stolen sword in hand, Keilani joins the red clad boy to the end of the hall and peers around the corner. Both freeze in shock and look out at the small group at the end of the hall; two swordsmen holding the front, and a crossbowman and a mage trailing from behind.

Retreating back a bit, Keilani whispers to the boy, "Ok we definitely have to get rid of the long-range fighters first so you get the mage and I'll handle the crossbowman."

"I know what I'm doing! You don't have to say anything to me." he answers in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Listen, we're outnumbered two to one, we have to work together on this."

"What, you scared?" He responds with a slight smirk on his face, reminding her of a certain raven haired criminal turned hero.

"No just don't want you dying on me before our fight has been finished. Are you going to at least tell me your name?" She says with a small smile.

"Hmph. Give me your name and I will give you mine."

"… You know what? I'm not going to even bother arguing to that. I'm called Keilani."

"Lloyd. Lloyd Irving."

Both charge up energy for a surprise attack, and Keilani wonders why she is even capable of such an act because of lack of a blastia, but the thought is pushed back as the opposing party turns the corner and they release their power. Lloyd brings his swords down in a downward arc and yells out, _Demon Fang _as a wave of mana flows from the tip of his swords to the ground and the ground to one of the swordsmen while Keilani throws her free hand out and yells out _Dagger Toss_ as a three pronged knife made of mana shoots out of her hand and makes a beeline for the other swordsman. Both hits were direct, and while it wasn't enough to kill them, both warriors were stunned for a second as both Lloyd and Keilani rush past them and run their swords through the crossbowman and mage. After both bodies fall to the ground, Lloyd turns around and yells out _Sword Rain _and stabs a stunned soldier repeatedly and finishes with jumping into the air while bringing one of his swords upwards _Tiger_ and as he goes down brings the other sword slamming into his head _Blade_! Meanwhile, Keilani points her blade at her other opponent and leans back before rushing at him with such speed that it looks like she's floating on air. _Shadow Rush _is barely audible as she passes by the swordsman, but a second later he doubles over as if in pain and she disappears in a cloud of smoke only to appear above him and cry out _Flame Raven_ as she brings her blade down and fire erupts from the tip, burning the man where she slashed at him. As she sheathes her sword though, her blade turns to ash. 'Well only a sword with flame retardant magic cast on it or Chizaku would have been able to withstand that attack anyways, no matter the time.'

She begins to walk to the boy when the pain in her back erupts again, but this time she cannot hide the pain and screams out, clutching the back of her neck. Alarmed, the Lloyd rushes to her side and gently pries her hand from the spot on her back and notices the growing red stain on her jacket. After mumbling a quick apology, he gently takes off her jacket and raises her tank top from behind to view the damage; a jagged gash running from below the neck to the bottom of her shoulder blades and was bleeding over. 'Judging from the condition of her clothes' her reasoned to himself, 'she didn't seem to get this from this fight so it must be at least a day or two old. It probably opened up from fighting against the guards and', he cringed slightly, 'me.' He hurriedly goes to and checks the dead bodies and finds a panacea bottle and an apple gel. He pours the panacea bottle over the wound and the scar sizzles a bit and black smoke comes out, a sign that the infection was leaving the body. He then pushes the gel into the newly opened cut and watched as the bleeding stopped and the skin was knit together. But, the effects wore off and there was still a white scar in place of the cut. He helps her upright and hands her back her jacket. "No need to thank me."

"…ok."

"H-hey! Don't walk away! When someone says that you usually say 'Thank you'"

"But this was partially your fault. If you didn't attack me earlier, I would have been able to check that wound before the fight."

"…Touché."

With a victorious smile, she walks up the stairs with Lloyd grudgingly in tow.

"So what are you in for?"

She thinks for a second and shrugs, "Not really sure, one second I was falling to my death and the next I'm in here. You?"

"… Mine's not as cool as yours but I was here as a liaison for my guild and before I could even meet with him, they knocked me out at the entrance of this one town."

"There's a town nearby? We should head there then. 'Then I can find some information on Yuri and the others. They're not all that good at laying low.'"

"I guess we can figure out where we are. So, you're not gonna get another weapon?"

With a pop of her knuckles, she responds, "No I'm good. From where I'm from, you have to earn hand-to-hand combat before taking up ninjutsu."

"So that was ninjutsu? I've never seen that style before. What clan are you from?"

"… Well I was taught my style from my 'Uncle' and 'Father'" She amusedly smiles and the mention of them.

Before he can ask any more questions, another guard turns the corner along with a small robot that seemed to be floating in mid-air. The robot was small but looked dangerous with the small cannon fitted on the front. Both Lloyd and Keilani's eyes lit up at the sight of the different opponent and simultaneously yell out "Called it!" But it was Keilani that rushed to the robotic enemy, fists out and in front of her face in defense, leaving Lloyd to sigh and face off against the swordsman. As Keilani neared her opponent, her instincts kicked in at the last second and swerved to the left and barely avoided a bolt of energy that collided into the end of the hall with a loud crack, most likely leaving a hole in the wall. She continued forward and put all of her weight into a punch, but most of the damage seemed to be received by Keilani; while the robot did fall back from the force of the punch, at the moment her punch connected, her hand vibrated against the metal surface and her whole arm shook from pain. Falling over comically with eyes wide she mumbled, "Oh yeah… no gloves…. Hahaha…. The pain…" as she was rolling around in pain, the robot neared her until it was hovering above her, unsure of what to do next. Keilani quickly recovered and shouted to Lloyd after jumping back a few feet, "Lloyd?"

He pushed the swordsman back with his swords and yelled back, "What now?"

"Umm you can take the robot thingy."

"Wait, really?!" His eyes suddenly sparkle brightly, enough to temporarily stun the swordsman a few feet in front of him.

"Ummm yeah, his outside is too tough for my limbs to take without armor so he's al-" Before she could finish, Lloyd bolted over to the robot and slashed at it, leaving a shallow cut on its front.

With a disappointed sigh, she goes back into her defensive position as the swordsman recovers from Lloyd's 'shininess'. Seeing that he has the advantage in terms of reach, he moves for a downward slash only to be met by Keilani's braces which she moved above her head one over the other in an X-shape. When the swordsman tried to pull out the sword though, it would not budge, having been lodged deep into the thick leather of her brace. Not expecting this, but still pleased at the outcome, she brought her other fist from underneath and continually rained punches into his stomach, his head being protected by his helmet, knocking the wind out of him. After her onslaught, the sword was wedged loose and the swordsman staggered back, breathing heavily trying to regulate his breathing. Just as he got his breath back, he looks and hears her call out _Impact_ and hits him square in the face, visor cracking at the force and falling over. She rushed over to his downed body and grabbed him by the feet and started swinging him around. Gaining centripetal force, she gets him over her shoulder and slams him into the ground yelling, _Avalanche!_ After finishing off the swordsman, she dusts off her hands and her clothes and turns to see Lloyd proudly standing over the scrap metal that used to be the robot, one foot placed on top of the scrap pile. She walks over to Lloyd and brings her hand up, Lloyd following her lead as they give each other a high five. Keilani gives him thumbs up and says, "Not bad!" which he replies "Not bad? I was great out there!"

They continue to walk through corridors taking down the few guards that were around. "Hey Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is no one around? I'd think by now we'd be fighting off practically everyone in the complex."

"Well that was the reason I was sent here, you see-" He was cut off when he heard the familiar sound of boots and armor against the floor coming from the upper floors. "Dammit, they came back from their scouting mission already!" as he pushes Keilani into the nearest door. He locks the door behind them and let's out a sigh of relief but turns to see two men. One had long blue hair and was wearing a blue cape and another had spiky brown hair clad in clothes similar to the Desians they fought previously. Both looked in surprise as the blue haired man pointed to Lloyd, "Lloyd what are you doing here?"

"I dunno, maybe because YOUR THUGS BROUGHT ME HERE?"

"What are you talking about?" The man with spiked hair gestured to the man, "Yuan, now's not the time to talk, Kratos is on his way as we speak." The man known as Yuan nodded curtly to him, "Sorry Botta, I forgot my place. Notch, take care of these pests and meet up with us at the rendezvous point."

They walked away and before Lloyd could stop them, a sword was shoved in front of him. A swordsman blocked their path, but this one was different compared to the other fighters. He was clad in black and dark purple armor with matching black with gold lined gauntlets and boots. His face was hidden by a skull mask with samurai headgear on top, but when he looked to Keilani, the first thing she noticed was his ice blue eyes showing through the eye hole of his mask. She felt a sense of recognition within her and as their eyes were locked with each others, she finally understood.

'He-he's the other Descender.'

From the way his eyes widened from inside the mask, he must have come to that conclusion as well.

_**And so it begins**_**.**

**I don't really remember the Desian's clothing since my friend is borrowing my copy so feel free to correct me if you want.**

**Again, I don't remember their clothes so forgive me!**

_**child**_

_**brother in arms**_

_**Sorry, Bathala**_**. Po is used when referring to someone you respect.**

_**Do you understand? I understand.**_

_**Good**_

_**What?!**_

**A/N: Finally! Chapter one is finished! That was pretty fun to write so I'm pretty satisfied with it. So enjoy the twist? Wondering what happened to Yuri and the gang? Why they are even in the future? Where I'm actually going with this? Well you have to wait for chapter two!! Thanks to liexi and nexusmaster for reviewing! It made me pretty happy XD Does that make me a dork? Anyways enjoy the translations and until next time, –gamings-reminiscence **


	3. Answers, Sort of

**To anyone reading this, SORRY! I actually started on this chapter right after I finished the previous one, but felt that I needed to play Vesperia and Radiant Mythology over from both my OC's stories so that I could get the artes and stories to match up. That added in with out of the country trips and procrastination brings us here 2 months later -_-. Ah well, at least Radiant is a PSP game! Played it in my hotel room and everything! Anyways enjoy! **

**Chapter 2: Answers, Sort of.**

_She felt a sense of recognition within her and as their eyes were locked with each others, she finally understood._

'_He-he's the other Descender.'_

_From the way his eyes widened from inside the mask, he must have come to that conclusion as well._

The world once again swirled into the white dimension that Keilani entered a few hours previous. Her eyes flicker rapidly trying to adjust to the white light, but before she can analyze the situation, a sharp pain from behind caused her to stagger forward clutching her head. As she turned towards her assailant, a hand grabbed her neck and she soon found herself pinned to the floor by the masked Descender.

In a swift motion, the Descender ripped his mask off to reveal tan skin in contrast with his short spiked white hair. His blue eyes scanned Keilani's face before his own contorted in anger, "Why are you here?!" His grip tightened around her neck, "Answer me!"

Her response was a kick to his stomach followed by a hard palm to the chin. He staggered back and glared at her as she gracefully flipped back onto her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you?! What makes you think attacking without a reason deserves an answer?!" He angrily stormed towards her.

"Oh I HAVE a reason for attacking you! And don't pretend you are the innocent one here!"

"What are you talking about? I hardly know you!" Enraged by her response, he drew his blade and went into an offensive position. "I will kill you for what you did to Mormo!"

His attack is stopped short by a thunderous crack followed with a violent earthquake. "**ENOUGH!!" **the shaking increases dangerously. "**THERE WILL BE NO VIOLENCE HERE! SAVE YOUR PETTY SQUABBLING FOR ELSEWHERE!" **The visage of Apolake is seen hovering over them, his face calm but his eyes dangerous. He turned to the blue eyed Descender but spoke with enough authority for Keilani to realize she was being scolded as well. "**INTINDIHIN **(1)**?!" **Both knowing their place, bow deeply and answer with a simultaneous "Oo Apolake po (2)"

This seemed to please him as the image in the sky quickly took the form of the God of gods. "Mainam (3) now that you have calmed your minds and cooled your tongues, we may begin." With the wave of his hand, the blank scenery around them burst into thick black lines, outlining different shapes before being filled with colors. Soon the Descenders were standing in a busy town, both rugged and full of life, its stone roads filled with various people, most wielding sharp weapons with equally sharp faces. Keilani instantly recognized the town and a small reminiscent smile adorned her features.

"Yes anak (4), this is indeed the town you are familiar with as well as the beginning of it all." The people in the main square turn around as a procession of men in blue and silver armor make their way to a large building at the end of the town.

"Shortly after the destruction of the Adephagos, a meeting between the Union and the Imperial Palace was held." The procession was met with many glares and whispers, yet the soldiers continue on, heads held high. At the end of the road, they were met with a band of rouges with a young man acting as leader. While his appearance did not seem as intimidating as those around him, there was a certain aura emanating from him that made you want to follow him. That along with the jagged long sword strapped to his back made him a person you would not want to fight against in the long run.

"It was decided that the meeting would be held in Danghrest, as a sign of goodwill between the two powers." From the procession of soldiers, an even younger boy steps out of the ranks and approaches the leader, face stoic. From the way that he holds himself to the fine quality of his attire, he is easily seen as a noble. Standing next to him, a blonde haired knight greets the leader of the rouges. Judging by the quality of his armor, it seemed that he was the general of sorts for the knights waiting behind them.

"While most disagreed with the arrangement, the current head of the council, Ioder Heurassein, and Commandant, Flynn Scifo, insisted on peace negotiations that would last, and by placing themselves in dangerous territory, they reasoned that trust would more easily be gained from the more aggressive party," The scene in front of them changes to a room with a large throne at the head and several cushions lining the sides. The man with the long sword and the boy, Ioder, are seen discussing something important, the man pacing around the throne and Ioder calmly staring at him. The Commandant, Flynn, hangs in the front of the room, a pensive look adorning his features. After a short while, Ioder and the rouge leader come to a consensus and firmly grasp hands.

"But… it would seem that Guilds would not be the true aggressors." The brightly lit meeting room quickly turned into a grand bedroom, Ioder's sleeping figure huddled into a ball under the sheets. A man, with a crazed look in his eyes draws a dagger and whispers into the sleeping noble's ear, "We of the Order shall never bow down to thieves."

The scene fades to black following the cries of, "Master Ioder!!!" leaving the Descenders and Creator in darkness. "Sa trahedya (5), but that," Apolake turned his eyes to the two warriors, one with an expression of one deep in thought while the other had her eyes locked to the place Ioder's body laid before the darkness overcame them. "Is sa simula (6)" The dimension once again takes a blindingly white color. "Now as to why y-" As he spoke, the background contorted once again but stopped halfway through, the area a spiral of black and white. Observing the twisted background, he quietly chuckled to himself. "Well mga anak (7), it seems we must end our story for now."

With a clap of his hands, the two confused Descenders disappear in a flash of light. With the two gone, Apolake's smile turned into a grimace and he hung his head in exhaustion, taking a long, heavy breath.

Keilani shook her head to get rid of the flashing lights in her eyes and finds herself once again in the room Lloyd had pushed her into. 'Wait Lloyd, where is he?' She looked around only to find a rather surprising sight. There was no need to search for Lloyd, since the twin swordsman was currently wrapping one arm around the still disoriented Descender and swinging him around like a rag doll by the arms. But, now there was the worry for Lloyd's safety because now said Descender glared at both Lloyd and a giggling Keilani. "Lloyd, take it off or I'm breaking it off." Lloyd just laughed and swung him around faster. "Now c'mon Notch! I haven't seen you in months and you threaten me? What happened to those trust workshops Kratos set everyone up to? I caught you when you fell!!"

"Those were not 'workshops'. That was punishment for letting those bears trample the villager's potato fields! And why would I willingly want you to 'hold' me?"

"You know you enjoyed the brotherly bonding moment! And besides…Reid said he would take care of it before lunch but then he fell asleep and-"

"Whatever just let go!" Lloyd just responded with a strong arm wrapped around Notch's neck. Notch attempted to throw him off, which would have worked, if he hadn't tripped over a familiar skull mask.

"Apologize!!"

"For what??"

"For not getting me out of that crappy jail cell!"

"It's your fault anyways!"

"I knew it! While I was living off of stale bread for THREE days, you were laughing it up with the enemy and eating MEAT!"

"Hey, bad guys don't 'laugh it up', that's too positive."

"So you deny nothing?!"

"Hey boys?" Both turned to look at a slowly recovering Keilani. "Well…haha…Umm pfft, where is the backup?" Upon remembering, Lloyd lets go of Notch and pats down his dirty jacket. " Oh yeah after you two spaced out after staring at each other," He gives a thumbs up to Notch who promptly flips him off, "our backup showed up. I was going to snap you two out of it but Kratos said to leave you like that and to report back to Ailily after you woke up."

'Kratos is here? So this must be a band of mercenaries, that or Mr. Loner finally joined a guild. Right! We can't be that far into whatever time we're in if he's still here.' Lloyd begins to walk out of the room with Notch following. They walked past Keilani, and as Notch and her stood side by side, he whispered, "Take the first shift" before shoving her shoulder and exiting the room. The Descender of the past just glared at his back and followed the two out of the empty complex, the forgotten skull mask vanishing in a flash of light.

The first rays of real sunlight hit her face and she cannot help but wince. The complex that she was imprisoned in was in fact situated in an expansive desert. Ahead of them, lay an endless ocean of white sand with tiny figures on the horizon. A cool wind at her back was a sign that the ocean was just over the mountains behind them.

Lloyd walked briskly ahead, ignorant of the sweat covering his neck. "It will take a couple of days to reach the nearest town by foot and another four to head back to Ailily. It's gonna be a long ways until we get where we need to be, so can I trust that you two won't go into hehe 'questionable' activities?"

A vein bulged out of Notch's forehead as he slowly tried to catch up to Lloyd, blade drawn and an evil gleam evident in his eyes. Keilani, while having the same gleam in her eye, does not go into an offensive position and instead mentions something out loud, "I'm sorry but by questionable, do you mean the fantasies that you have about that one girl, Sheena?" Lloyd stopped dead in his tracks at her statement, ears red. "W-when did you hear about that?!"

"Your quite the sleep talker, I was right next to you for three days remember?" Of course she was only conscious for their escape, but for revenge's sake she kept that a secret.

"Y-you're joking!"

"Really? Want me to repeat some of it?" Notch smiled evilly at Lloyd flustered movements. "Wow Lloyd, I thought you were a better man than that! What about protecting the innocence of a pure maiden?"

"Notch, cut it out! How was I supposed to know Harold spiked the punch at the after party!"

"Ooh a pervert AND an alcoholic, you're losing points already with her for sure." Keilani flashed a knowing smirk in Lloyd's direction.

"You know what, I think I hear an enemy over that dune over there! I'm gonna go after it for, for the money, that's right! Monsters shouldn't have money! Too much of the world is facing starva-starvy, HUNGER! You two set up camp!" A nervous smile and Lloyd was off in a cloud of dust. Notch's smirk turned into a scowl as he turned to Keilani, "We're talking, now." Still wearing her amused expression, the Descender of the past walked away from the dune Lloyd ran off to and spoke with a a wave of her hand, "Oh we're talking alright."

'Because you're futuristic ass is the only way I can get my answers.' Selectively oblivious to the glares at her back and walking to what she would consider 'safe speaking grounds' she knew this confrontation was going to be thunderous.

And this was only day one.

**WHOO! Finally done! Yeah, it's short but it's all I can manage on my short schedule. I want to write more, but I guess schooling comes first. Anyways, yeah thanks so much Sage Quill for your advise and offer, I'm taking you up on that eventually. For the next chapter, instead of the confrontation, I'm going to go into the ToV crew! Sorry but it's gonna tie in I swear. Now for translations!**

**1. intindihin=understand**

** Apolake po= Yes, Apolake sir**

**3. mainam= good**

**4. anak= child, usually affectionate**

**5. sa trahedya= tragic**

**6. sa simula= the beginning**

**7. mga anak= chidren**


	4. Angels of the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except for the plot, and my OC's Keilani and Notch. Everything else belongs to Bandai Namco Company.**

_Now children, I am sure you are curious to see the fate of the second half of our cast. Well, before I can continue with my story, it is in your best interest to understand the antics of the Mga Anghel ng Nakaraang (1). _

**Chapter 3: Mga Anghel ng Nakaraang**

_**Three days prior to chapter two…**_

"I'm getting too old for this…" A familiar purple clothed archer looked to the sky from a blackened crater surrounding his frame. Judging by branch shaped shadows around him and the scent of pine needles; he assumed they were either near or inside a forest. Around him, 6 more bodies in their own respective craters moved from their positions in the burned earth. "C'mon old man, rise and shine!" A gold and black sheath poked at his face from above.

"Hmph, if you're an angel, you might wanna try a new way to greet the dead. How 'bout getting one of your lady angels to wake me with a _kiss_" emphasizing kiss with a deep husky tone.

"Old man, news flash, you're not dead yet." A stronger jab to the head followed quickly after.

"Ow! Yuri, give an old man his fantasies will ya?" With a frown on his face, Raven(2) crawled out of his crater, while a satisfied Yuri Lowell(3) walked toward the remaining craters. "Aww, is someone a little pouty?" A beautiful midnight blue haired Krityan(4) leaned over the disheveled archer.

"Well, Judith darlin', I'm sure someone as 'kind' as you can help ease my wounded heart." But before he could reach up and grab at the Krityan, a heeled boot collided with his face.

"Well, I'm sure someone as 'kind' as you won't need any help from little old me." With an innocent smile, Judith sauntered over to the remaining party, leaving Raven to follow. The pair walked over to the group who happened to be circling around the largest crater in the center of the other seven. "Hey, she's okay right?"

"I'm not sure. She may just be unconscious. Estelle(5), can you do anything?"

"Well, without a blastia(6), I doubt I can cast anything beyond first aid."

"Then just pour water on her or something." At this, our purple clad archer broke through the small crowd and dramatically threw his arms around the single sleeping member of their party, "Hey, no one lays a finger on my precious daughter but me!"

But despite his rather loud outburst, the figure in his arms remained unmoving. Yuri walked up to the center of the circle and placed a hand on the suddenly stoic archer. "Kid needs a break anyways. Saving the world isn't something you can just bounce back from."

The youngest member was about to argue that they all had a role in saving the world until a certain red head mage punched him squarely on the head. To the surprise of no one, Raven threw a smile on his face and patted Yuri on the back with enough force to make the younger man stumble. "You don't need to worry about this old man, been through enough to know this won't kill my girl! But my youthful spirit can't stay in one place for long, so I'll scope the place out!" With that, Raven excused himself and quickly walked away, his figure disappearing behind a group of trees.

The pinkette healer shook her head at the retreating figure before she faced the remaining friends, "Poor Raven, what should we do?" Yuri cracked his neck and stretched his arms into the sky "Well if anything, we should set up camp before he gets back. Don't wanna give him anything else to worry about." He then walked over to Keilani's crater and carefully scooped her out so that he could use her hole as a fire pit.

Judith, understanding his reasoning, walked off to the side and began picking up branches off the ground that were not burned by their arrival. "Trust him to do what he says. He wouldn't compromise our safety for a sleeping girl. Besides, if he mopes for too long," She picked up a log with one hand while balancing the other branches in the other ", we just punish him" She threw the smaller branches in the air and used her other fist to smash into the log before catching the branches as they descended down. Seconds after, said log splintered in to various pieces which Judith added onto her pile of firewood.

The red headed mage shook her aching fist and gestured to the sleeping Descender that was now resting on Estelle's lap. "My guess would be to keep Keilani here safe until she wakes up. Which means," she throws a glare at Karo(7)l, "No kids allowed!" At this, a young boy glared back at the mage, "Rita(8), that's not fair! You're only a couple of years older than me!"

"That gives me seniority over you!"

"Like hell it does! If I can't watch over her, then you can't either!"

"Guys…" Estelle, the pinkette healer, tried to butt in but was ignored.

"How do you figure that?!"

"Kids." Yuri sighed.

"Cuz Yuri's older than everyone here, so HE has seniority!"

"But I'm older than you, which obviously makes me more mature."

"Yeah, right! Tell that to all the bruises on my body, you psychotic banshee!"

At that, everyone was quiet; Rita with her mouth agape and Karol with a smug grin on his face. Yuri, Estelle, and Judith slowly backed away in fear of the incoming doom that was sure to fall upon the young heavy swordsman.

"Ooh, that's IT! I'M GONNA BURN YOU SO BADLY, WHEN YOU HAVE KIDS, **THEY'LL** STILL HAVE THIRD DEGREE MARKS!!" Rita whipped out her trusty magically imbued cloth… only to have it crumble into pieces. Everyone stared at the loose threads in mild shock as Yuri decided to slowly draw Last Fencer out of its sheath. His eyes widened as he saw that the once brilliant gold and steel blade had become brittle and rusted brown. Everyone else followed suit, noticing that their prized possessions had rusted to a point where the once fearsome weapons looked fragile. Karol examined his Bravior thoroughly, "Ok, something doesn't seem right." Rita rolled her eyes at his rather obvious remark, "Of course something's wrong with them genius, they're all broken!"

"Not that." He looked to her indignantly, "I mean it's almost as if our weapons have gotten older, but here we are, looking the same as we had after fighting Duke(9). I haven't seen any magic that can do that before. And you don't know about it either." he pointed to the scowling mage, "Since you're such a know-it-all, you would've told us already, right Yuri?"

He looked onto the rest of the surprised group, even the blue hound, Repede(10), stared at him with his pipe dangling precariously off the edge of his muzzle. "What?" Yuri shook off his surprised expression and flashed a proud smirk in Karol's direction. "Well would you look at that, boss figured something out before our genius mage." Before said mage could retort, a loud crash echoed through the forest. Noticing the direction of the sound, they all thought one thing. Raven.

Instantly going into the leader role he instinctively established, Yuri barked out orders while gently tossing his trusty sword to Karol, "Alright, Judy, Estelle, come with me! Rita, Karol, Repede, take Keilani to safety!" Before hearing their confirmation, Yuri bolted into the forest with Judy and Estelle hot on his trail. The heavy swordsman yelled to the retreating figures, but they were already out of sight. "Wait! We don't even know where 'safety' is!"

"Then we'll find it! Repede, lead the way!" Rita grabbed the panicking boy by the collar as Repede gently placed the sleeping Descender on his back. Instantly calming down, Karol sheathed both swords into his large hand bag and nodded to Rita, "Then I'll take the rear."

"This reaaaally isn't my day." Raven couldn't help grumbling to himself as he pressed himself to the trunk of a tree, faded and rotted white bow clutched in his hand. True to his word he did set up a perimeter, but right when he was about to head back,

_Flashback:_

_Raven, feeling much better and past his initial shock of finding his 'daughter' comatose in a hole twice the size of everyone else's, slowly made his way back to the others. After a minute or so of silence, the strong smell of smoke reached his nose and instantaneously the archer barreled into a nearby tree, bow folded out and aiming at the source of the attack. What he wasn't expecting was a small flying contraption with a cannon pointing to where he used to be, and for his bow to creak in protest to being opened so suddenly. _

_Raven stared at his rotted bow before attempting to fold it back into place, but the joints were locked in place and anymore pressure would have surely reduced his prized bow to scraps. The strange creature continued to search the area, sweeping its cannon equipped face in an outward arc as it slowly made it's way forward. As it's field of vision made it's way towards Raven's hiding spot, he slowly edged himself backwards, a bead of sweat dripping off his temple and cascading down his neck. That same drop was caught by the sharp end of a sword, "Damn…" _

"_Got ya. Now put your hands in the air."_

"_I'd rather not."_

"_It wasn't a suggestion old man."_

'_Old man? Do I really look that old?_

"_I ain't getting any younger old timer." The blade pressed into his throat, drawing a thin line of blood._

"_Alright, alright I'm moving." 'He's breathing into my ear, so he must be around my height if not taller.'_

"_Old man!! I said hands up!"_

"_I heard ya, but I'm real picky about my appearance ya see. I can't have blood dripping down me like this." He gestures to the line of blood traveling down his neck. From behind his visor, the assailant seemed to grimace. "Are you shittin' me old man?" Raven smiled, "I promise I shit you not. I just don't want this to get infected, and let me tell you, when I get a CUT it swells up like a porcupine!"_

_The attacker's grimace deepened and he shoved Raven aside, "Then get it over with! And don't try anything funny, you can't do shit with that piece of crap bow." The bot, after searching the area, made its way back to the man._

"_Sir, yes, sir!" 'You're going to regret insulting her bow like that.' Raven turned around and made a show of checking his jacket pockets. He cursed slightly and started to pat up his sides from the calf pockets until he made his way to his belt. He lightly fingered the knife still in its sheath and simultaneously pulled it out along with a handkerchief from his pants pocket. Without moving his arm, he let go of the knife and let it slide down the sleeve of his jacket. He turned back to the man and placed pressure on his neck. The man soon losing patience, tore his hand away from the wound and looked at it, visor up. "Do I look like an idiot to you?! This looked like it hardly bled at all!"Now eye to eye with his assailant, Raven smiled at his angry face._

"_You know, now that I can get at a look at you face, you do like an idiot!"_

"_Oh really? How do you guess that you old fu-" His sentence was cut off as Raven brought his arm down and grabbed at the handle of his knife. In the same movement, he slashed across the eyes of his opponent. The already brittle edges shattered on contact and left countless shards of rusted metal imbedded in his eyes._

"_**GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**__"_

"_See? Only an idiot would get so close to his captive not knowing if he had another weapon on him!"_

_The bot finally processed what had happened and opened fire on Raven._

_End Flashback_

Raven smiled down at his aged bow before sighing to himself, 'I guess that makes me the idiot for not having a weapon to defend myself against that thing.' On the other side of the tree lay a nice open field covered in stomp marks the size of a small car.

The once small robot had morphed itself into a far more humanoid and muscular version of itself, the small cannon had grown many times larger, replacing the metal monster's head(11). That may have left the thing virtually blind, but that did not stop it from feeling the vibrations of every step Raven took while trying to avoid it's massive feet. At the moment, Raven was just waiting for the thing to get far enough so that he could run off and warn his friends of the impending danger. The bot edged closer and closer to his hiding spot, Raven refusing to move an inch.

It moved forward until it was right next to the paralyzed archer. Then, it remained immobile, trying to catch even the slightest movements that seemed out of place. It seemed to last forever, Raven staring wide-eyed at the leg of the beast praying that nothing would cause him to move. To Raven, nothing seemed to matter, his mind focused on the metal casing of that giant only a few feet away. Even the forest seemed to be helping the archer, as the wind had ceased, and the sound of the wild life died away. After what seemed hours, but was more likely a minute like the every other time it had paused, it continued to move forward until it was several feet away.

Raven gave an inward cheer and was about to praise himself for his patience until he heard the most horrifying sound he had ever heard. Footsteps.

From past experiences, be it peeking at at the local spa or avoiding guards, he knew that footsteps would be the last thing you would want to hear if you did not want to be seen. His horror grew as the steps became more frequent. The robot did not seem to identify the presence since it threw it's 'head' in the direction of the steps and crouched down, doing it's best to stay within the shadows until knowing if the new being were friend or foe. The footsteps continued and Raven prayed to the Creator for a miracle to happen. They were not so accommodating.

"Old man! Where the hell are you?!"

Raven instantly recognized the voice and shot his head towards the crouching robot. It had moved into a standing position and must have realized that they were a threat since the gears on the cannon begin to move. 'No!' Raven broke free from his hiding spot and yelled to the approaching group, "What are you doing? Run now!!"

Yuri, Judith, and Estelle heard his warning to late, as the massive foot crashed onto them. His shock quickly turned to rage, as he gripped his bow in a fool hardy attempt to injure the huge monster."DAMN IT ALL!!" 'First my girl, now my friends too?! What the hell did we get ourselves into?!?!'

The cannon on it's head seemed to be charging and was now pointed at the enraged archer. Despite it's protests, Raven fired arrow after arrow at the thing. Yet, because of decay, each arrow turned to dust shortly after it left the bow.

In the back of his mind he could have sworn that he heard chanting behind him, **_I call upon the hammer of godly lightning!_**

The metal beast had finished it's charging and a bright light was emerging from it's mouth, _**I SUMMON THEE**_

'This is the end' But Raven refused to close his eyes, he stood defiant to the giant before him, pose strong, ready to accept it all head first. Only one thing crossed his mind, 'I'm sorry...Keilani. I guess I'll see Casey before you get to.'

The giant fired, and all Raven heard was a thunderous shout before everything turned white...

_**COME! VOLT!!!!**_

**End of Part I**

**Yay cliffhanger! I get why authors like to use them so much :) I'll give you three guesses as to who that was, and if you can't figure it out, THEN SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT BEING A TRUE TALES FAN! jk of course.**

**Sorry about the long updates, I seem to keep on giving an excuse for them. But in my defense, college does come before leisure, but that's about the only defense I can give -_- sorry to those reading this. But yeah, this is part one there will be a part two and three for this since I'm doing this for each day Keilani was asleep. That's all I really have to say, so here be the number notes!**

**SPOILER!!! SPOILERS!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED ALL OF VESPERIA AND WANT TO FIGURE IT OUT BY YOURSELF, DON'T READ THIS!!!!!!! THIS IS ONLY FOR BACKGROUND PURPOSES AND WILL NOT BE OVERLY PLAYED UPON SO NO WORRIES ABOUT CONTINUAL SPOILERS.  
**

**(1) means, Angels of the Past**

**(2) Raven- a character from the Tales of Vesperia (ToV) universe. Was originally a knight but had suffered a serious injury during the Great War against mythical beings called Entelexia. His friend Alexei had given him an artificial heart and in return had to work for him in an attempt to eventually form a coup by forcing the two parties (the royal family and the guilds) to fight each other. Was placed as a double agent in the guild world and joined Yuri's forces as a liason for the guild he was originally spying. After spending time with that rag tag group, he had a change of heart and betrayed Alexei, eventually helping Yuri and them with defeating him. Details as to why he is Keilani's 'father' is going to be a plot device so I won't go into it.**

**(3) Yuri Lowell- the main protagonist of ToV. Was a former knight, but because of the corruption of nobility, quit shortly after and became a vigilante, often finding himself in prison. His original mission had been to find someone who had stolen something from the slums where he was residing. Through a chain of events, he along with the other protagonists, would go on to save the world (like all tales games seem to turn out like XD still love them though) He goes by his own code of honor and will never stay silent if people are oppressed, though he usually helps in subtle yet effective ways.  
**

**(4) Krityan- one of the first species on Terca Lumereis, basically the equivalent of elves in any other fantasy game. They are usually pacifists, but Judith is an exception. She thoroughly enjoys fighting and like her race, is insanely blunt. Her original mission had been to destroy all Blastia created by her father since they were the cause of the aer pollution in the past.**

**(5) Estelle ****Sidos Heurassein- the tomboyish royal princess who was supposed to be the next in line for the throne, but gave up her position to her cousin, Ioder. Had originally wanted to find Yuri's friend Flynn Scifo to warn him about a bounty hunter that was after him, and chose to follow Yuri into the outside world so that she could search for him. Was indecisive before, but with the help of Yuri and her friends, she has become more confident in her choices. Helped in defeating Duke and restoring balance to the world. Is the party's main healer. Was considered demons bane to Entelexia and was discovered to be the child of the moon. (you can wiki it if you want more info on it)  
**

**(6) blastia- they would be similar to exspheres from Tales of Symphonia. They are used as basically 'power ups' and give the wearer a tremendous increase in fighting are extremely difficult to come by yet everyone in the party has one with the exceptions of Keilani and Judith.**

**(7) Karol Capel- protagonist in ToV. A guilds boy. Was found in a forest trying to take a bear claw from an egg bear so that he could cure a poisoned tree. Was at first a coward and depended on the strength of others, so much so that he was kicked out of various guilds for his cowardice. Yuri saw some of himself in Karol, so he took him under his wing and acted as the navigator for most of the first half of their journeys. Over the time of the game he slowly improved himself and would lead a guild with Yuri and Judith under him.**

**(8) Rita Mordio- a brilliant mage for her age, who Yuri first accused of being the theif who had stolen from the slums. Despite her quick temper, she is a prodigy in the magic artes and found a cure for Estelle's aer overload, so to speak. Was also the one who invented the Brave Vesperia no. 1 which was used to destroy the Adephagos and discovered a cleaner replacement for aer, which would eventually become mana. My personal favorite of the bunch followed by Raven.**

**(9) Duke- the main antagonist of the game, yet you do not find that out until mid way into it. He had fought in the Great War on the side of the Entelexia where he watched his dear friend die. Afterwards, he put it upon himself to rid the world of these vile creatures (humans) and create the world anew, with Entelexia as the dominant species as it had been before. His lack of faith in humans changed after seeing Yuri and his friends desperately search for a way to get rid of the Adephagos without the sacrifice of human lives.**

**(10) Repede- Yuri's faithful canine companion and best friend, next to Flynn. Has a pipe, and chain collar as mementos of his former master, as well as the blastia on him. Is the leader of a pack of dogs in the Royal Capital after a supposedly epic fight against the former head. Is insanely loyal to Yuri, going so far as to keep the secrets of Yuri's murders a secret from the rest of the group (Yuri kills off the politicians that could not otherwise be touched by the system yet still committed horrendous deeds). Hardly fights with his claws and fangs, and prefers to instead fight with daggers. Yuri seems to be the only one in the group to understand his barking, but denies it.**

**(11) Imagine any scene in _Transformers _where an Autobot/Decepticon goes from vehicle to kick butt robot thing, and you get the idea.**

**That has to be the longest A/N I have done yet! But yeah, I have chapter 4 planned out so it should come out a lot faster than this one did. So look forward to it!!!**

**until next time**

**-gamings-reminiscence  
**


End file.
